Horror Dreams
by JChoi18
Summary: Jongin yang selalu mendapat mimpi buruk dan Sehun yang selalu kesal saat mendengar curhatan Jongin tentang 'mimpinya'. sebenarnya mimpi macam apa yang membuat Sehun marah? *BADSUMMARY*. ONESHOOT. YAOI. CRACK PAIR. LIL' LEMON. DLDR. HunKai. Uke!Kai


Author : JChoi18

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin/Kai

Kim Heechul

Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

EXO member

Pairing : HunKai/ChulKai/EunKai/HaeKai

Main Pairing : HunKai, Uke!Kai

Warning : YAOI, BoysLove, BL, don't like don't read

Angin berhembus. Menerpa dedaunan kering yang telah gugur dari tempat asalnya. Ya, musim gugur. Malam musim gugur yang dingin. Dan terasa sangat panjang bagi 4 orang namja yang tengah berada di sebuah gudang tua tak terawat.

"ahhh...shhhh...aaahhhh" terdengar suara desahan dari bibir tebal salah seorang namja di dalam gudang tua itu.

"WOW! Lubangmu memang selalu sempit Kai~ mhhh..." desah namja lainnya.

"sudah Hyuk! Kau tak melihat matanya yang sudah seperti mata panda?" bentak namja lainnya yang berparas cantik yang tengah duduk di samping kepala namja bernama Kai sambil menatap memelas ke arah kanan Kai yang terdapat namja mirip ikan disana –meminta bantuan untuk menghentikan salah seorang temannya yang kelewat yadong itu.

"ne, Heechul hyung" ucap seorang namja yang di panggil Hyuk oleh namja berparas cantik yang diketahui bernama Heechul itu. perlahan, Hyuk melepas barang miliknya dari lubang milik Kai. Kai mengerang keras. Cepat ia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia cukup lelah hari ini. Ayolah~ melayani 3 orang namja itu tidak mudah.

"gumawo Kai-ah" ucap Donghae –namja mirip ikan- dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"hmm," bergumam. Terlalu lelah bagi Kai untuk sekedar berbicara.

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam penglihatan Kai, datang seorang namja dengan wajah merahnya karena marah sambil membawa ember yang dipenuhi dengan air dingin. Mata Kai membulat saat meyadari siapa namja itu. namja itu, bukankah namja itu-

' _Chen hyung?'_ batin Kai.

Dan-

BYUUUURRRRR

"KAI~ IREONAYO~" teriak Chen dengan suara melengkingnya. Membangunkan salah satu maknae EXO itu.

Kai terkejut. Ia segera membuka matanya dan bangun terduduk. Nafasnya tak teratur.

' _mengapa mimpi itu lagi? Bahkan sekarang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tetapi syukurlah hanya mimpi'_ batin Kai. Sedikit lega bagi Kai saat mengetahui itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang sudah ia mimpikan berkali-kali.

~JChoi18~

Kai berjalan ke arah kamar bertuliskan 'Suho-Sehun'. Bukan untuk menemui sang leader Suho. Melainkan sahabat yang sering menjadi tempat curhat Kai. Oh Sehun. Namja yang sedikit pendiam, tetapi akan banyak omong ketika sedang senang.

Tok..tok..tok

Kai mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan tidak sabar, tanpa menunggu sahutan dari empunya kamar, dengan seenaknya, ia membuka pintu yang memang tak terkunci itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang kebetulan hanya ada Sehun di dalamnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedang duduk di kepala ranjang sembari mebaca buku dan mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang ia pasang hanya di telinga kanannya. Bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Dengan segera, Kai duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun yang memang duduk bersandar di tepi tempat tidur.

"Sehun-ah, aku bermimpi tentang Heechul hyung lagi"

Sehun menegang. Terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya, tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. "lalu?" tanya Sehun.

"tapi yang membuatku lebih takut, kali ini, bukan hanya Heechul hyung yang meniduriku, tetapi juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung!" jawab Kai.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar diam. Ia menatap tajam Kai yang menunduk sembari memainkan ujung kaus lengan panjangnya yang berwarna gold itu.

Sehun melepas earphonenya dengan kasar, melempar buku tebalnya ke sembarang arah. Cukup membuat Kai berhenti memainkan ujung kausnya. Beralih menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya marah.

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Kai. Menindihnya, dengan telapak tangan yang berada di sisi kanan kiri kepala Kai. Kai membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja!

"se..se..sehun...a...apa yang...kau lakukan?" Kai benar-benar gugup sekarang. Kai berusaha menghindari tatapan mata tajam dari Sehun, tetapi entah mengapa itu membuat pipinya memunculkan semburat merah yang tak akan Sehun lihat karna kamar memang gelap. Kai sedikit beruntung karna itu.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Semakin lama semakin dekat,

' _bagus, aku merasa akan mati saat ini juga'_ batin Kai.

Jarak sudah tinggal 1 cm lagi dan-

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir Kai, melumatnya dengan tempo lambat. Kai membeku. Saat Kai menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, bukannya mendorong tubuh Sehun, ia malah menutup matanya, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun, dan membalas lumatannya. Sehun menyeringai dalam aksinya.

Setelah cukup lama, Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kai yang sedang sibuk meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan Kai turun menjadi berada di dada bidang Sehun. Tatapan Sehun melembut, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kai.

"Jongin-ah," Sehun berbisik, "aku mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kata sangat itu kurang tepat untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu. Cintaku memang tidak sedalam samudera ataupun seluas langit di atas sana. Karena cintaku padamu, takkan ada yang membatasinya. Would you to be mine?"

Kai tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Oh, ayolah, dia sedang melihat Sehun yang berada TEPAT di depan wajahnya, senyuman yang memabukkan, pancaran kasih yang terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang lembut, itu bencana bagi seorang Kim Jong in.

' _ayolah Kim Jongin. Sehun sudah menyatakan perasaannya untukmu! Jangan sampai ia menarik kata-katanya lagi karena kau terlalu lama menjawab!'_

"emm, se..se..sehun-a. K...kau serius?" Jongin berusaha untuk membuang rasa gugupnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, apa daya? Yang ada malah ia semakin memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kalau ia sedang gugup.

"apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pembual?"

Kai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tangan Kai yang sedang berada di dada bidang Sehun sedikit bergetar. Ini cobaan berat bagi Sehun. Ingin rasanya Sehun menerkam Kai saat itu juga. Tapi ia sadar, Kai masih trauma dengan mimpi buruknya. Ia tak mau Kai membencinya.

"jadi, apa jawabanmu...," Sehun memberi jeda, mulutnya menghampiri telinga Kai. Kai semakin gugup, dan lebih keras menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "...chagi?" bisik Sehun seduktif, tepat di telinga Kai. Membuat Kai merinding di buatnya.

Demi apa, Kai benar-benar tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia gugup. Bahkan terlalu gugup. Salahkan Sehun yang senang sekali menggoda Kai dengan tujuan ingin berlama-lama dengan Kai.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi kedua pipinya. Membuat Sehun gemas akannya. Sehun tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Ia memeluk tubuh Kai yang ada di bawahnya. Menunjukkan ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Kai, aku berjanji, mulai detik ini, kau akan bahagia bersamaku. Dan akan ku pastikan, kau aman bersamaku." Sehun melepas pelukannya. Sehun segera duduk. Kai menghela napas lega. Tetapi, detik selanjutnya, Sehun menarik tubuh Kai, bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Sehun memeluk Kai dari belakang dengan posesif, seakan mengatakan bahwa Kai hanya miliknya.

"Dan, kau tidak akan mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi Kai," Kai tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kedua insan itu pun menyatu kembali.

_END_

hmm... ng... hai? hehe'-'

Jei comeback'-' oh ya panggil Jei aja atau Choi jangan panggil 'thor' Jei bukan thorthor'-'

maaf ff kemaren ngecewain ya? rencananya mau bikin sequel, tapi ada yang minta sequelnya KiHyun.. tapi Jei kan ChangKyu hard shipper gimana dong?'-'

dan salam kenal ya^^


End file.
